A Heart Beneath the Waves
by enchantedtale13
Summary: "Umiko Yukino, if I'm right Umiko, Doesn't your full name mean Child of the sea from a story?" She smiled "yes, it does i think it is because how much my mom loved the beach." I don't own anything but my Oc's.


Karou was in the music hall which was most unusual since he didn't even take music. Hikaru was on the other side of Ouran Elementary school, when he had heard the most amazing voice in the world.

Karou's Pov

I had heard the most heavenly voice from the hallway it was muffled leaving me to believe the person was in one of the recording rooms. I checked the first recording room' Just my luck she was in the first room. Her hair was a shimmery gold color and was extremely long and tied up in to pigtails with blue ribbons. I was not paying attention I tripped over a microphone stand, startling the girl.

"Oh, Are you ok?" she said offering me her hand to help me up; I stared into her amethyst eyes, getting lost in them.

"I'm fine," I said noticing that her once peach complexion was deathly pale, "Question is are you okay?"

"Don't worry I'm okay, why are you here, the music hall is closed?"

"I could ask you the same question," I could feel my lips turn into a mischievous grin.

"Whatever," she called walking away.

"Hey, wait up," I ran after her.

"What do you need!?" she grumbled. It toke me a moment but I finally figured out who she was. She had lots of friends so I can't imagine why she's alone now but she looked different since her hair usually was usually down.

"I just wanted to know your name, Ms. Grumpy pants,"

"That isn't your business," She said sternly, "but since you asked it is Umiko Yukino."

"Oh, so you're the heir to the Yukino Association, I presume?"

"Yes, now can you buzz off, I mean shouldn't you be with Kaoru?"

"H-how did-," I stood shocked no one had ever told us apart before.

"I pay attention unlike some people I know."

"Hey, I pay attention!"

"You just tripped over a microphone stand."

"Karou, there you are," Hikaru said running down the hall.

"Well, bye." Umiko waved walking away.

"Umiko, you're a great singer," I called. I turned to see my twin staring at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

"So, who is she?"

"Umiko Yukino," I said firmly.

"Oh, Come the car is waiting, Karou,"

"Little did we know that was the beginning of a wonderful friendship that lasted many years then in fifth grade she left and we haven't seen her since."

The twins looked at the girls reaction many were in tears but many sat there confused, even Tamaki who had been listening in was confused, which baffled the twins.

"Hikaru, Karou you do know Princess Yukino goes to this school, right? Tamaki said. Both of us sat in shock at the news that had been presented to us. "I'm going to take that as a no; actually if you want to see her again she is talking to Kyoya in his office?" He continued. No sooner than he had finished the Twins rushed over.

Umiko's Pov

"Excuse me Ootori-kun; I have something I wish to ask you,"

"Go ahead, Ms. Umiko,"

"I want to join the Host club," Kyoya looked astonished for a mere second but it quickly turned into his usual stoic look.

"So, you want to be a host?"

"No not exactly Ootori-kun, I was hoping there was some other job I could do."

"Oh, you know you should talk to Tamaki about this instead of me?"

"I know he just seems a little … busy."

"Umiko!" the twins said in unison giving her a big hug in the process.

"Whoa, what, Hikaru, Karou is that you?" They both nodded in response. "Oh my gosh, I thought I would never see you guys again."

"So I see you have met the Twins."

"Oh, yes back to our conversation."

"What conversation?" The twins asked.

"Ms. Umiko here is requesting to join the Host club," Kyoya called.

"You want to be a host?" the looked at each other concerned.

"No, not exactly, that's what I was talking to Kyoya about,"

"Ooh"

"So, what are your talents?"

"Um, I am a team player, I can draw I guess and I am very sociable and I am good at planning and organizing things such as events and paper work."

"Not to mention she is good at singing."

"No I'm not Hikaru."

"Yes you are."

'Just drop it, please."

I will talk to the other members about it later, Umiko."

"Okay," I smiled tilting my head and allowing my extremely long side ponytail to sway. "Hey, Hikaru, Karou lets hang out after you're done with your meeting."

I left the office and let out a sigh of relief no more questions.

Meanwhile in the host club…

"So, Kyoya has informed me we have a new member requesting to join, does any one have any objection?" Tamaki asked. "She is a girl, not that we have anything against girls but she people know she is a girl, no offense Haruhi so there is no chance of her being a host. Is there anywhere else we could place her?"

"I truly think we should give her a trial period then we decide," answered the shadow king himself.

"Great idea, Kyo-chan," said Honey who had his usual flowers following him.

With Umiko

I should have an hour before the twins get out of their meeting. I sat in the courtyard pulled out my sketch book and began to draw only to be interrupted 50 minutes later.

"Are you Miss Yukino?" a male 8th grader asked.

Yes, I am and who might you be?

"I am Yuuki Kasagara; I am the President of the choir club." Oh, please not this again. Ever since I accidently left a recording of me singing in one of the schools recording room and it got posted on the internet I have been getting pestered by several different schools and the choir club ever since.

"You already know why I am here so let's cut to chase what can I do to get you to join?" he said most annoyingly.

"Nothing, I don't want to join and that is it."

"Oh, come on there has to be something."

"Sorry but there is nothing, so you should just leave."

"Please."

"No."

"Fine but I will be back."

"Ugh."

He finally walked away. Allowing me continue the picture that I had been working on earlier. It was of me and the twins. I had almost finished when I could hear two familiar voices.

"Whoa, you were right about the whole drawing thing." The voices were belonged to the twins who were just behind me.

"Do you guys always speak in unison?"

"No," replied Karou

"Hey can we borrow I borrow your sketch book I would like to show it to our mom?" Asked Hikaru

"Okay, just don't break it or lose it," I replied quite nervously.

"So what do you want to do?" I continued.

"I don't know," replied Hikaru.

"I don't care as long as we are with you," answered Karou

"Awe, Karou that's sweet but how about that new arcade downtown?"

"Okay." Here we go with the unison again oh well. I smiled to myself it is great to see them again. We soon arrived at the arcade I immediately went over to the Claw machine. I won a total of three stuffed toys two identical elephant and a mermaid plushy. I smiled handing both of the elephants to the twins. I know if they really wanted a plushy they could buy one but it is the thought that counts. They smiled I'm so happy; we split up to play many different games.

Karou Pov

I stayed near my blonde friend keeping a close eye making sure she had not grabbed the attention of any boys. I know she was adorable as a child but since then she had become even cuter. Her knee length, wavy golden hair and shimmery violet eyes that seemed to brighten whenever you spoke to her not to mention her innocent smile that could melt even the coldest of hearts who wouldn't fall head over heels for her but falling for a girl because her

"Hey why don't you two go home, I think I want to stay a little longer?" She appeared nervous even scared. Was something wrong maybe she was trying to ditch us for someone she met in the Arcade and was scared we might catch on? No, that couldn't be I kept a careful eye on her the entire time, maybe she is secretly a mermaid and can't touch water or we will see your mermaid form? Okay that is just out there, plus mermaids don't exist. It is probably that she wants a toy in the arcade and didn't want to tell us but I would rather not leave her alone and you know how dangerous boys can be.

"Oh okay, are you sure you don't want us to stay?" asked I a little sadden.

"No I wouldn't want to waste more of your time," She smiled faintly at the comment trying to pretend that she was fine.

"We would be more than happy to stay with you." it was only I speaking at the moment but Hikaru showed little reluctance at the statement.

"But I wouldn't want to be a burden," she spoke

"You wouldn't be plus it is dangerous to leave a girl your age alone in the city," Replied Hikaru.

"Okay dad," she smirked.

"So what class are you in? I asked.

"Class A."

"That can't be right because we are in Class A and we never see you."

"Well it could be because we are in different years," she suggested.

"No, that cant be right we were in the same class in fifth grade," said Hikaru who was just now showing interest in the conversation.

Oh look Hikaru stopped day dreaming about Haruhi-chan by the way I am a second year

Umiko Pov

"Young mistress Yukino, I brought you an umbrella," spoke the young man with wavy teal hair that covered half of his face like a wave crashed upon shore and was wearing the usual butler costume he had brought an umbrella for himself and myself. I could feel the twins wrap their arm tightly around me in a protective fashion.

"Oh, hello Christian, how are you? I smiled at the man. "Oh, Hikaru, Karou this is my butler Christian, Christian, these are my best friends Hikaru and Karou." Their arms loosened slightly but not much.

"Great, Young miss, oh, it is a pleasure to meet mistress Yukino's friends; you are of the Hitachiin family I presume?" Their grip tightened as he spoke hinting that they were disturbed by that last bit of information.

"Christian, cut it out, you're scaring them and if they squeeze my arms any tighter they will pop off."

"Hey!" shouted the twins who were annoyed while I and Christian laughed.

"So, how did you know we were of the Hitachiin family?" Hikaru questioned holding a magnify glass which who knows were he got it from, shoving it in Christian's face who politely pushed it away.

"Young Miss Yukino talks about you an awful lot," responded Christian. The twin beamed at the young girl who cheeks were cherry blossom pink. "Mistress Yukino it iqs about time we left,"andwith that we left but not without saying goodbye first.


End file.
